impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Impractical Jokers
Impractical Jokers is an American hidden camera joke reality series that premiered on on December 15, 2011, and is produced by Productions. It follows Joseph "Joe" Gatto, James "Murr" Murray, Brian "Q" Quinn, and Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano, the four members of the comedy troupe The Tenderloins, as they coerce one another into doing public pranks while being filmed by hidden cameras. The show differs from other prank television programs as the stars of Impractical Jokers do not know the details of the prank until the moment they are performing it on strangers. truTV announced that the show was renewed for a seventh season, which will premiere on February 1, 2018. It was also announced that the show will be syndicated to broadcast television outlets via Trifecta Entertainment & Media. It will be cleared in 85% of the U.S. markets. On March 7, 2018, truTV renewed the Impractical Jokers for an Eighth Season with a 26 episode length that premiered on March 28th 2019. The Impractical Jokers are getting a movie set for a 2019 release. Cast *Joseph "Joe" Gatto *Brian "Q" Quinn *Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano *James "Murr" Murray Guest Stars *Rosie O'Donnell *Joey Fatone *Imagine Dragons *Danica McKellar *Daniel Ribacoff *Matthew Lewis *Byamba *Tommy Dreamer *Bully Ray Dudley *Velvet Sky *Buddy Valastro *Doug McDermott *Enes Kanter *Gary Busey *Terrence Ross *Mo Bamba *Soren Thompson *Kayla Harrison List of Episodes Season 1 Main Article: Season One Season One of Impractical Jokers premiered on December 15, 2011, with "Pay It Forward" and "Butterfly Crime Scene" and ended on May 3, 2012, with "Supercuts". Season 2 Main Article: Season Two Season Two premiered on September 6, 2012, with "Elephant in the Room" and ended on December 12, 2013, with "Trouble Shoot". Season 3 Main Article: Season Three Season Three premiered on January 2, 2014, with "Look Out Below" and ended on October 30, 2014, with "Brother-in-Loss". Season 4 Main Article: Season Four Season Four premiered on January 29, 2015, with "Welcome to Miami" and ended on October 22, 2015, with "Doomed". Season 5 Main Article: Season Five Season Five premiered on February 11, 2016, with "HellCopter" and ended on November 3, 2016, with "Nitro Circus Spectacular". Season 6 Main Article: Season Six Season Six premiered on February 9, 2017, with "Swim Shady" and ended on November 2, 2017, with "G.I. Jokers". Season 7 Main Article: Season Seven Season Seven premiered on February 1, 2018, with "The Marathon Man" and will end sometime on November 1, 2018. Season 8 Main Article: Season Eight Season Eight will premiere on March 28, 2019, and it will end in November 2019. Spin-off Series Impractical Jokers: Inside Jokes 2016-present Impractical Jokers: Inside Jokes is a spin-off of Impractical Jokers in which episodes that have already aired are shown again with pop-up facts throughout, including behind-the-scenes stories and facts directly from the Jokers. The first episode of Impractical Jokers: Inside Jokes aired on July 14, 2016, following the mid-season premiere of Impractical Jokers British Invasion. Impractical Jokers: After Party 2017-present Impractical Jokers: After Party is a spin-off of Impractical Jokers, hosted by Joey Fatone, in which the Jokers and surprise guests go through a deep dive of challenges, special play-by-play punishment analysis from the latest episode, and bonus content from the latest episode or the whole show. The first episode of the series aired on August 3, 2017, after the episode "The Q-Pay" had aired. Jokers Wild 2014-2014 ''Jokers Wild ''was a spin-off of Impractical Jokers which included all four Jokers hosting a reflections show in a built studio in front of an audience. The Jokers would reminisce about their friendship and past and perform skits in the form of reflections of random comedy. A few reoccurring skits and segments were Interview with an Uncle feat. Sal and his niece and Mail feat. new mailmen every episode. The series was canceled after one season, airing in 2014 with 4 episodes. Specials As of November 24, 2017, twenty-four specials of Impractical Jokers have aired. These episodes have aired alongside or after a season has finished airing. Trivia * The show was originally called Mission: Uncomfortable * The show originally was to air on Spike TV but it got turned down. Category:Content Category:TV Shows starring the Tenderloins Category:Browse Category:TV